


Один

by everytuesday, orphan_account



Series: Подари мне любовь [1]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-18 00:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13670514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everytuesday/pseuds/everytuesday, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: «Неудачники» отдаляются друг от друга, а потерять друзей и остаться одному — то, чего Билл боится больше всего.





	Один

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Alone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12047397) by [Aibohp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aibohp/pseuds/Aibohp). 



> Беты — [nooit meer](http://www.diary.ru/member/?3374272), [Фоернутая](http://archiveofourown.org/users/meloly/), [Собака серая](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)
> 
> 1\. Первая история из цикла «Give Me Love». Книжный канон.  
> 2\. Фокал Билла.

Даже без _Оно_ , терроризирующего город, Дерри оставался Дерри, хотя и в упрощённом варианте. По крайней мере, так это видел Билл. 

Родители по-прежнему игнорировали его. Беверли по-прежнему ходила вся в шишках, синяках и ушибах, которые появлялись отнюдь не от игры с «Неудачниками». Мать Эдди по-прежнему волновалась. Стэн изучал птиц. Майк слушал истории, которые рассказывал ему отец, и собирал городские легенды. Мать Ричи по-прежнему ненавидела рок-н-ролл и то и дело мечтала о дочери вместо сына. 

Но кое-что изменилось. Иначе и быть не могло. Генри не стало, и это принесло облегчение вместе с жалостью. В конце концов, он был всего лишь пешкой в руках _Оно_. Другое изменение заключалось в том, что «Неудачники» больше не встречались. Они даже не играли на Пустоши. Конечно, они приходили туда небольшими группами — по двое или по трое. Иногда получалось собраться впятером или вшестером. Но всемером — никогда.

Появилось незримое чувство: сила, что делала их чем-то большим, что направляла на протяжении всей миссии, исчезла, стоило им отдалиться друг от друга. Эдди… Эдди ушёл. На днях он — со слезами на глазах и с высокой, хорошо различимой ноткой отчаяния в голосе — рассказал Биллу, что не в силах помешать матери завязать его в узел и отослать подальше. Никто из них не в состоянии сделать хоть что-то. Они теперь самые обычные дети.

От такой мысли желудок скрутил острый, болезненный спазм. Совсем скоро и он, Билл, останется один, и невозможно не задаться вопросом: что будет, если он исчезнет? Вслед за отдалившимися друзьями и родителями, которые относятся к нему с тем же холодным безразличием. Всё равно, как если бы он стал призраком.

Билл вцепился в подлокотники — словно в попытке твёрдо обозначить своё присутствие в мире.

На побелевшие костяшки тяжестью легла чья-то тёплая, слегка влажная ладонь, и Билл едва не вскрикнул, резко повернув голову влево. Ричи. Конечно, кто же ещё. Недавно они встретились в городе — решили посмотреть фильм, прежде чем сумерки разогнали бы их по домам. 

Ричи выглядел обеспокоенным. Билл в этом не сомневался, хотя единственное, что он мог видеть — отражение светящегося экрана в очках Ричи.

— Ты как? Выглядишь, словно вот-вот взорвёшься, как мультяшка из «Луни Тьюнс», Большой Билл, — сказал Ричи, понизив голос. Места рядом с ними пустовали, но в зале были люди. 

Билл с усилием открыл рот, стараясь выдать хоть что-то. 

Слова звучали в его голове: «Все уходят! Они — все семеро — видятся, но никогда не собираются вместе. Не так, как раньше. Родители даже не вспомнят обо мне вечером, если я задержусь. Им плевать! А я не хочу быть невидимкой, Ричи… Я больше не хочу видеть _Оно_ , но не знаю, что буду делать без вас, ребята. Не оставляйте меня одного! Прошу, не позволяйте мне стать призраком!» Однако всё, что сорвалось с его губ — жалобный вдох, похожий на скулёж, и тихие слова:

— М-м-мне с-с-страшно.

Ричи словно перенёсся обратно в тот день, когда обнимал Билла Денбро, пока тот задыхался от рыданий из-за потери брата и неуместного чувства вины. Из-за всего, что случилось. Ричи помнил — все они помнили — и так же, как они, предпочёл похоронить эти мысли. Они всплывали на поверхность, лишь когда он специально воскрешал их в памяти, воскрешал _Оно_. Единственное, что было несложно вспоминать — то, каким сильным был Билл. Он был движущей силой — той, что воодушевила их забраться в коллектор и бороться.

Видеть его таким, напуганным и съёжившимся — выбивало из колеи.

— Я н-н-н-не хочу бы-бы-быть од-д-дин, — чуть не плакал Билл, плотно закрыв глаза, пока боролся со словами — едва различимыми среди звуков фильма, идущего на экране.

И вдруг Ричи понял… Билл не один чувствовал, что их компания отдалилась. Их почти телепатическая связь истончилась, распавшись на отдельные звенья. Это пугало и его. Мысль о Беверли и о том, что произошло под землёй, вырвалась наружу.

Ричи знал, что должен сделать.

Не то, что сделала она. И не то, что они сделали с ней. Что-то более ребяческое. Но в то же время — нечто похожее.

Не раздумывая, Ричи подался вперёд и прижался к губам Билла. Одним быстрым прикосновением сухих губ. 

Грустное, напуганное выражение на лице Билла тотчас испарилось и, когда Ричи отпрянул, сменилось на ошарашенное и смущённое… но полное надежды. Потому что на мгновение оба ощутили нечто — ту связь, что делала их не одинокими. На мгновение Билл почувствовал, что всё будет хорошо. Эта мысль подтолкнула его действовать.

Настал черёд Билла сделать шаг в неизвестность, больно вжавшись носом в Ричи и сбив с него очки, когда он прильнул к его рту в неуклюжей погоне за ускользающим чувством. Никто из них не отдавал отчёта в том, что делает. Они не целовались, их губы едва соприкасались, пока они дышали друг другу в лицо. Но это что-то значило.

Билл чувствовал, как связь между ними звенит при каждом прикосновении — от губ к рукам, замкнув цепь. Он был уверен, что Ричи чувствовал то же самое, когда убрал руки Билла с подлокотника и сжал в своих. Они отстранились, и их руки остались сцеплены намертво. Билл чувствовал тепло, пробежавшее между ними. Словно теперь всё будет в порядке. Ему больше не придётся быть одному.


End file.
